


Porfiry Eats Rodya Out

by digory__dot



Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Eating out, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i guess you could argue there is some plot but eh, trans!rodya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digory__dot/pseuds/digory__dot
Summary: In which Porfiry Petrovich decides to cater to a desperately horny trans!Raskolnikov....I couldn't really come up with a clever title.
Relationships: Porfiry Petrovich/Rodion Romanovich Raskolnikov
Kudos: 8





	Porfiry Eats Rodya Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 6am last night (or this morning I guess) so sorry if it's a lil funky.  
> Hope you enjoy anyway, I'm hoping to post more one-offs more often.

Porfiry Petrovich slid his fingers through both sides of Raskolnikov’s underwear, smoothly skimming them down to Raskolnikov’s feet. His expression looked concentrated, yet welcoming and warm.

Raskolnikov, however, was staring at him with wide eyes and a tense face. He had indeed consented to this, heaven knows why - perhaps out of some sort of desperate need for the touch of another, but he was still weary of Porfiry’s motions. 

Raskolnikov sat at a chair near the front wall of Porfiry’s office, clutching the arms of the chair as Porfiry knelt down on the floor before Raskolnikov, spreading the latter's legs slightly for easier access. Porfiry had arranged this meeting with Raskolnikov just yesterday, he assumed it would be to interrogate him about the murder, justifyably so, and he cerntianly hadn’t the slightest idea in his head that this meeting would at all end up like this.

“Rodion Romanovich,” Porfiry’s voice was in his regular tone, friendly and nasally but perhaps just a bit quieter than usual.

“What, what?” Raskolnikov asked frantically, digging his nails into the arms of the chairs he was clutching so tightly.

“Are you ready?” Porfiry asked slowly and clearly “I understand if--”

“Yes. I am ready. Quickly!” Raskolnikov said loudly but in a useless whispery tone before Porfiry could go on one of his signature ramblings.

Porfiry did as he was instructed, bringing his mouth to Raskolnikov’s vagina, starting with long, wet licks upwards.

Raskolnikov let out a sudden loud moan at the physical contact being dealt to a place on his body that had been long neglected by another person’s touch. He immediately covered his mouth at the involuntary noise, at the same time Porfiry stopped working at Raskolnikov’s crotch to urge him to be quiet.

“Keep your hand on your mouth if you must,” Porfiry whispered “if I didn’t want anyone to burst in here before I certainly don’t now, he-he!”

Raskolnikov squinted at Porfiry “why? Why do you want to do this to me?...I am not objecting,” he winced at his own words, his pupils darting away from the lawyer but his eyes still squinting and his mouth a twitching scowl. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but after a minute of silence Porfiry decided to speak up.

“I only want you to feel comfortable, Rodion Romanovich,” Porfiry sensually rubbed Raskolnikov’s left leg, the curly hairs bounced between his fat little fingers “I want to be close to you, my dear friend, and what closer of a gesture can I make than to cater to you in the most intimate way imaginable?” He leaned back in between Raskolnikov’s legs to get back to business.

To Raskolnikov ‘business’ was a perfectly accurate word to describe this situation “I know your motives, Porfiry Petrovich. You just--” Raskolnikov’s words trailed off into pleasure filled gibberish, his legs quivered wider open as Porfiry used his fingers to spread open Raskolnikov’s privates.

Though his mouth could not be seen from where Raskolnikov was sitting, Porfiry’s eyes were that of a man smugly smiling “oh, please! Don’t mind me, Rodion Romanovich - don’t let me interrupt you,” he said with pseudo politeness.

Raskolnikov did not utter any actual words, he made an odd noise of frustrated desperation as he took his hand to the back of Porfiry’s head and shoved it closer to his crotch.

Porfiry obliged the near silent command. Still having it spread, Porfiry stuck his tongue into Raskolnikov. The hole was very tight and tasted sour, almost tangy like a lemon. It wasn’t at all an unpleasant taste - at least not to Porfiry (who was honestly a bit anxious to place his mouth anywhere near Raskolnikov’s privates because it seemed like bathing was a forigen concept to the latter) it was a pleasant surprise to find it not too bitter (though Raskolnikov’s copious amount of pubic hairs stank of body odor, Porfiry didn’t notice the smell after a minute) .

Raskolnikov covered his mouth again to moan at such a stimulating sensation, it was almost too much to bear but he loved it. He greedily pushed Porfiry’s head closer, Porfiry’s nose brushed up against Raskolnikov’s clit.

Raskolnikov uncovered his own mouth, a few moans slipping out as he tried to articulate his thoughts “you…” he could barely get even one sylable out, but persisted his stubborn self to speak “you just...want...me…” he let out a pleading moan as if his body was begging him to stop trying to talk.

“This is true...at least for to-day, he-he,” Porfiry retorted to Raskolnikov’s half finished sentence.

“Nhh...No, I didn’t mean…” Raskolnikov’s eyes rolled back in his head as Porfiry licked all the way up Raskolnikov’s spread pussy.

Porfiry pulled away just slightly from Raskolnikov’s inner thighs, taking his hand away as well “I don’t mind if you want to take a break to say something to me, if you so wish,” Porfiry said, with genuine thoughtfulness.

Raskolnikov shoved Porfiry back into his crotch so hard that Porfiry’s nose nearly smashed into his clitoris “how dare you stop you scoundrel, I was so close!”

Porfiry was a bit confused, Raskolnikov didn’t seem to know what he wanted, to articulate or to be eaten out.

Raskolnikov knew perfectly what he wanted, though. He wanted both at the same time. It seemed very impossible as he’d just tried this with no avail multiple times throughout this session, but he didn’t care in the slightest.

Porfiry spread out Raskolnikov’s vagina once more, causing Raskolnikov to cover his own mouth, actually gripping his cheeks with his jagged fingernails and letting out a loud moan. He really did seem close.

Porfiry spread his tongue as flat as he could inside of Raskolnikov’s open pussy. It was wet and warm with spit and precum and made Raskolnikov feel so tingly and jittery.

Raskolnikov slid his hand from his own face, revealing an odd looking, almost creepy grin “I...I…” he starts to laugh, his laughs came out very breathy and jagged “don’t think I don’t know what you are up to, Porfiry Petrovich, you...are...you are only doing this to…mmh,” he was starting to get frustrated with his own incompetence, pushing Porfiry’s head closer as if that would help his situation.

All Porfiry could do was make noises of understanding as Raskolnikov spoke, he brought his attention to Raskolnikov’s clit and began sucking on it generously.

Raskolnikov felt tears welling up in his eyes from the intense sensation “you- you- you only want me to- to khh...com--!” he nearly screamed his final word as he finally ejaculated all over Porfiry’s mouth, his pelvis jerked forward as he did so and spittle formed in the corners of his dry lips. The sour substance coated the inside of Porfiry’s mouth as well as his cheeks and even the bottom of his nose.

“...fess.” Raskolnikov finished his thought, feeling deflated and breathless.


End file.
